


Reason

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	Reason

Romy's body racked in sobs, his tears staining the soft pillow on his bed. He wasn't even sure why he was crying. Why didn't he know why he was crying? There must be a reason, there had to be a reason!  
He couldn't think of a reason. He was living, and wasn't that reason enough?


End file.
